Left Untitled
by edible moose
Summary: Slash Warning! CraneBriar pairing. I honestly can't write summaries. Please RR


This story is dedicated to Malfoys Gal, since you inspired me to write this little story. Don't ask me why, but when I read your review for my other story I opened a Word document and this is what happened. I have been trying to write another Crane/Briar for the longest time! Thank you!  
  
Also a big thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story!  
  
********  
  
It had been Lark's birthday today, and the whole of Winding Circle had organised a surprise celebration. The evening had started out fine, the food had been the best he'd had in a while. He'd only been back at Winding Circle for two months, and was still getting used to the kinds of foods Dedicate Gorse baked. It took a full hour for Briar to become completely and utterly bored, his ears ringing with unbearable talk about politics and other things Briar still didn't fully understand. He didn't particularly want to. So, he found himself outside in the cool breeze, looking out on the beautiful view of Rosethorn's gardens. He sighed blissfully, idly twirling a silver ring in his fingers. He smirked to himself. The night hadn't been a complete waste. Old habits die hard, as Weevil used to say. He had only been sitting on the slightly damp grass for five minutes before he heard quite footsteps slowly come towards him. Briar tensed. It was probably Sandry, coming to see why he wasn't still inside. Still, his hand unconsciously drifted to his ankle, where one of his blades was hidden. The figure stopped directly behind Briar, and there was a moments pause before a familiar dry voice cut through the silence.  
  
"I suppose I would be foolish in asking if that ring is your property or not."  
  
Briar relaxed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That depends. Are you asking if it's my property now? Or are you asking if it was my property ten minutes ago?" He asked innocently, tilting his head up to smirk at one Dedicate Crane. A rare chuckle escaped the older man's lips, and he shook his head.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, pointing at the spot next to Briar, "I don't have anything better to do." He added quickly. Briar raised an eyebrow, not quite sure how to react to Crane's odd behaviour. He was being almost nice.  
  
"Uh... sure." He replied, and turned back to face the scenery. Perhaps Crane had drunk a little too much mead. Briar smiled. He couldn't imagine that man drinking anything but the finest wine, and even then only a small portion. He himself had probably had more mead than Crane.  
  
"So... why are you out here anyway? Mingling with a street-rat no less." Briar asked, a cheeky grin spreading over his face. He felt Crane sigh beside him.  
  
"There's only so much of those Water Temple twits you can take before biting their heads off." He replied, shifting his position slightly. Briar supposed Crane wasn't used to sitting on the ground, let alone slightly damp grass. Before this moment, Briar could never have imagined Crane sitting on the damp grass, to talk to him. He grinned.  
  
"Oh, I see, so you came out here to talk to the ever-witty Briar Moss? That's not unusual at all."  
  
Crane shook his head.  
  
"Despite your poor upbringing and lack of refinement, you are a very smart boy, and happen to be much better company than most of the people inside that building." Crane said.  
  
There was a minute of shocked silence.  
  
"Don't tell anyone I said that, please. It would ruin my reputation."  
  
Briar laughed, the sound echoing around the empty space.  
  
"And we wouldn't want to do that now, would we?" He smiled, looking over at Crane. He froze when their noses brushed, and a shiver danced up and down his spine. Neither moved or blinked, both trying to get their breathing steady. After what seemed like an age, Crane leant forward and gently pressed his lips against Briars.  
  
It took less than ten seconds for Briar's eyes to flutter shut, and he leant into the kiss. Crane placed an uncertain hand on the younger boy's hip. After a minute or so, Briar pulled back, with no small effort on his part. Crane cleared his throat.  
  
"I apologise, Briar. I think I have consumed a little too much Mead tonight." Crane said, taking his hand off Briar's hip. "I hope I didn't offend you by my actions, and if there's – " He continued, but was cut off abruptly by Briar rolling his eyes and crushing his lips against the dedicate's.  
  
"Shut up" He chuckled against Crane's lips. Briar grabbed the older man's shoulders, falling backwards onto the soft grass and pulling Crane down on top of him.  
  
******  
  
Le End. I was going to have it continue, but I've never written anything like this before, so I'm not sure. Anyone have an opinion? Should I continue? Anything you want to see? Thank you! 


End file.
